


Purple Passage

by Superfluous_Gypsy



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Magic, Partial transgender, Penis Growth, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Purple Prose, Testicle Growth, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Gypsy/pseuds/Superfluous_Gypsy
Summary: "Captain America. What would be a fitting fate for you? Perhaps you will be less apt to cause trouble if you crave something else instead of instead of social justice. Mister Stark, I have given you a vagina. Please tell us what you think about it."Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut. "It craves the hot spunk of men. As many men as it can get; it is begging to be used and filled. I will die if I don't have a man soon, to make it loose and sloppy."(Just mind control / mangina / humiliation porn. No plot or feelings.)





	Purple Passage

**Author's Note:**

> "Purple prose is characterized by the extensive use of adjectives, adverbs, and metaphors. When it is limited to certain passages, they may be termed purple patches or purple passages, standing out from the rest of the work." (Wikipedia)
> 
> I was gonna call it "Pink Pussy, Purple Prose" but I try not to be so vulgar with the titles and summaries. Also, admittedly, I didn't try very hard with Steve's curse-caused purple prose.

It was the Avengers' first mission, and they failed. 

Steve, Tony, and Thor had been captured, but Bruce, Natasha, and Clint had slipped away before, which made Tony feel both hope and envy. 

Loki had set himself up in a throne room. Tony and Steve were led in wearing chains and shackles. There were television cameras manned by mind-controlled human lackeys. Loki stood up and did a slow clap. "Earth's mightiest heroes," he said, with that smug face. "You are here to be made an example of. A demonstration, if you will, of how you pathetic humans do not stand a chance of fighting back. Which one should I start with first?" 

"Where is Thor? What did you do to him?" Rogers demanded. 

"My brother is back at Asgard. Forget about him; he had been banned from Earth. It seems like you are the first volunteer, Captain America. What would be a fitting fate for you? The little man who had the biggest balls, using one of your metaphors. Let's see the real you." 

He pointed his staff at Steve. First his clothes vanished, then he seemed to deflate quickly, leaving him as the skinny guy from his pre-Rebirth photos. That did nothing to change the defiant look on his face. 

"Still so angry at the world, Captain Rogers? Perhaps you would benefit from a change in attitude." 

Another blast from Loki's staff, and Steve's pissy look morphed into a slack-jawed grin. 

"How are you feeling now? Let's make sure that everything you say is as clean-cut as your image," The trickster asked with a smirk. 

"Oh, gosh, fine and dandy!" There was a gleam of horror in Steve's eyes, but he didn't seem able to change his dumb, good-natured expression at all. 

"Great news, Captain!" Loki taunted. 

Steve looked to be concentrating hard, then said, "I wish you the pleasure of sexual congress, son of a female dog." He was clearly taken aback at how his "Fuck you, you son a bitch" had been translated. 

Loki laughed in delight. "I see where your interest lies. Perhaps you will be less apt to cause trouble if all you crave is 'sexual congress' instead of instead of social justice." Another blast from his staff, and Steve was instantly horny, his dick sticking straight out, purple and leaking with need. The blond whimpered then gritted his teeth, and tried to cover himself with his shackled hands. 

"Oh, I almost forgot about you having the biggest balls. I think I will increase the size of the whole package, for aesthetics' sake." 

Another green flash, and Steve's hands weren't enough to preserve his modesty as his erection and scrotum got larger and larger, until his taut ballsack hung down almost to the level of his bony knees. His cock was over two feet long, proportionally thicker, and the weight of it made the tip bend down to leak precome on the marble floor. Steve's face was tomato red, but his witless grin was also bigger then before. 

"This long dong is unmanageable! How will my erotic desires be satisfied?!" 

Loki stroked his chin in a parody of concern. "Yes, how? Who is- I mean, has- a cunt large and loose enough to take it?" The slip of the tongue was obviously not. 

"Our corporate whore!" Loki answered himself triumphantly. "Tony Stark, celebrated slut! You have had your sexual exploits splashed across the tabloids, so it shouldn't be a big adjustment for you to bend over and let Captain Rogers use you! Let's see what you have under there that makes you so popular." 

Just like Steve's had, Tony's clothes vanished, leaving him with his skin, hair, and arc reactor on display. Loki tapped his fingers on his staff, "I guess that... device you have there rules out any complete changes, but I still believe you can still accommodate Captain Rogers' needs." 

Just like Tony was dreading, his cock and testicles vanished to be replaced by a cunt. Nothing else changed: not his musculature, stature, or size. He seemed to be exactly the same, just with a very female slit between his hairy, masculine legs. Tony stood still and accepted the change without any useless, dramatic protests. 

Not a smart thing to do, after all, judging from the way Loki narrowed his eyes at the challenge. 

"Well, I see that you may be one of the few humans who truly accepts females as equal to men. Most males would be begging to get their precious manhood back." 

"I respect women: their minds and their bodies," Tony said with a shrug. 

"That is truly not something I expected from you, Mr. Stark. A quite enlightened perspective for this world. As a reward, I will not take that away from you. But I will ensure that you do not respect _your_ body." A blast of magic. "I have given you a vagina, Mister Stark. Please tell us what you think about it." 

Tony couldn't keep his mouth shut. "My fuckhole- it craves the hot spunk of men. As many men as it can get; it is begging to be used and fucked and filled with cream. I will die if I don't have a hot, hard cock in my cunt soon, making me loose and sloppy. It's so wet and empty, I am just a hole needing to be filled by a man. Steve! Steve's cock- it looks so good; I want it to pry my virgin pussy open and ram the whole, hard length of it into my body. I want him to pull out and nut all over me, covering me in the buckets of come that are already churning in his balls! Oh, God, I want-" 

"Thank you Mr. Stark," Loki said. "Captain Rogers, would you be so kind as to provide Mr. Stark with what he has asked for?" 

Steve replied, "I will gladly give him the attention and degradation he desires," and turned toward Tony. Tony saw the apology in his blue eyes, but couldn't acknowledge it verbally. When Steve got close enough Tony grabbed his shaft with both hands and began to tease the lips of his new orifice with the slickly gleaming head. The most depraved moans erupted from him, and his cunt tingled as electric lust zipped through his nether region. A spurt of pre-ejaculate spurted from the tip and splashed Tony's new inner and outer labia, and his knees unexpectedly went weak. He heard laughter from Loki and his minions. 

"Foreplay is over, Stark. Time for you to decide how you will take it!" 

Tony's mind quickly considered different sexual positions and he used his knowledge of physics to determine how it would be best to mount that long dick without breaking either Steve or him. He finally lowered himself on his back on the floor and tilted his hips, bracing himself with his arms. Steve held the thick stalk of his new horse cock and started to nudge the head into Tony's dripping pink folds. 

"I think we all would like to hear of your esteem for each other," Loki prompted. 

"Your cock, Steve, it's forcing its way inside me. I am so wet for it, it's so hot, it's sliding in, pushing through the lips of my pussy... so big!" Tony shuddered as he was wracked with sensation so intense his legs shook with it. 

"There's one orgasm for Mister Stark!" Loki called out with an audible sneer. "How is it feeling for you, Captain, sticking your meat into the former Iron Man?" 

"Your channel is so tight and so hot. It clutches at my pole when I try to thrust, the wet passage gripping me with such strength and desire." 

Tony wanted to roll his eyes at the word "pole," but was soon distracted as Steve slipped in to about six inches deep. He felt it push against what must be his cervix, and he suddenly was afraid that Loki had given him a functional uterus, too. He had to ask, but the question morphed into, "I want you to come in my uterus! Knock me up with your-" the rest was thankfully choked off as Tony felt Steve batter into his cervix. "You're too big! I don't think my love tunnel can take it all!" He suddenly felt himself open, and didn't know whether it was Loki's fault or his own. Steve's cock shoved in another 12 inches as Tony screamed, the pressure and the sudden pain translating into mind-blurring pleasure. His entire body shook as he orgasmed again, this time his hips losing the support of his arms, leaving his lower body hanging off of Steve's unnatural penis like a finger puppet and leaving his upper back scrubbing back and forth against the marble floor with every thrust as Steve held his thighs and ass in position with his hands and arms. 

Steve had finally gotten his entire nearly meter-long dick into Tony's body. He felt his cuntlips opened wide around the base of his shaft, like he was wrapped around the thick end of a baseball bat. 

Steve spontaneously began to speak, his magicked G-rated words sounding utterly ridiculous and incongruous with the fantasy porn scene they were acting out. "So good for me, darling. Holding me tight; I'm so deep inside of you. You are all heat and liquid, it feels absolutely divine! I am overcome with ecstasy, my manly seed is surging up inside me- I am on the exciting verge of erupting my juice inside of you like a fountaining geyser!" His gush of innocuous verbiage thankfully ended as he stiffened and ceased all movement. Tony could actually feel his dick pump come into him like a firehose, and orgasmed again with an unstifled cry. 

Both men went limp. Applause began, and echoed loudly in the throne room. The mocking cheers roused Steve, and he came back to himself with a mortified and horror-stricken expression hidden behind a goofy simple-minded smile. His eyes took on guilt as he took in Tony's fucked-out body, still clasping bonelessly around Steve's donkey-dick like a used condom. 

"Bravo! Well done! Quite a performance," Loki said gleefully. "I could make you a fully-functional brood mare, Mr. Stark, but it would require the removal of that thing in your chest." 

"No," Tony said, between his gasps for breath. "Please, no." 

"I suppose it would inconvenience Captain Rogers if he had to be careful of a developing fetus. He wouldn't be able to pleasure you so deeply and spectacularly." There were scattered laughs from the small crowd of brainwashed lackeys. 

Steve started to pull out, but Loki stilled him with a gesture. "Keep your cunt boy on your cock, Captain. He seems to like it there, and it will prevent him from being a problem. 

Indeed, Tony still occasionally quivered with smaller orgasms just from the thick length of softened flesh keeping him filled. The entrance of his pussy flexed against Steve's hose periodically and automatically, causing small electric jolts in the whole area that blossomed into small orgasms. 

As it continued to slowly soften, Steve's dick would slip out an inch or so at a time, covered in sex fluids from both of their bodies. Tony could feel it dripping down his asscrack, and felt shamed and unclean. Steve had released his legs, and had his palms casually resting on top of Tony's thighs. They didn't dare to make any large movements, but the pinky finger on the side facing away from Loki stroked Tony's skin in a small, hidden apology. 

Loki delivered a short victory speech, more to the television cameras than to the two changed heroes. Less than a minute into his speech, Steve felt his disgustingly enormous dick beginning to get hard again while still penetrating Tony's cunt. 

They locked eyes and exchanged horrified and apologetic looks, before Steve wasn't able to hold back the urge to thrust. This time he didn't feel like the position his partner was in was satisfactory. He pulled out, a gush of come spilling out from Tony's new orifice, encouraged the man to roll over, and entered him for a second time, punching all the way in to the hilt relatively easily. 

Tony scrambled to get himself propped up on his hands and knees so his arc reactor and his face weren't being fucked into the floor. This position caused Steve's actions to become even more pleasurable, and soon Tony was biting his lip to try to hide his involuntary sounds of ecstasy. 

They were so wrapped up in the act that they didn't realize the attention of the room had refocused on to their antics. Loki's voice caused them to jerk their heads up and listen to what he was saying. 

"Your lust is insatiable. With every orgasm both of you find yourself craving the sensations more and able to think beyond your desire less. How many climaxes will it take for either of you to lose all thoughts except for the erotic, carnal ones?" 

Tony was unable to stifle a loud shout of completion. 

"How many times have you come, Tony? You are known to be a genius, so I'm sure you have plenty of time until you are simply and truly a mindless and insatiable cockslut. Captain Rogers, on the other hand... how soon do you think you will be reduced to a rutting beast?" 

Neither of them paid much attention to Loki's gloating. Soon, Steve was releasing another flood of ejaculate into Tony's grasping pussy. 

Loki led his brainwashed minions in rude laughter and crude jibes. "Go ahead and lock them up together," Loki instructed. "Captain Rogers will soon be ready for another round. I think pussyman Stark will soon be too busy to think about causing any trouble until he is reduced to thinking only about Steve's cock."

**Author's Note:**

> I found a Tumblr that's all photo manips of men with vaginas. The drabbles accompanying them aren't satisfying, so I made my own with Tony and Steve. I like happy endings and tried adding a couple different scenes but they didn't work. So how about: "They were eventually rescued by their friends, and they both fucked happily ever after." That work for you guys?


End file.
